


Ballistic Weave and Sniper Rifles

by A_Bag_Of_Halflings



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, getting shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Bag_Of_Halflings/pseuds/A_Bag_Of_Halflings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora is present when Jack Cabot wants to test a new type of ballistic weave, on Edward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ballistic Weave and Sniper Rifles

**Author's Note:**

> There was a lack of Edward Deegan stories, so I decided to fix that.

Edward Deegan was still very unsure that he wanted anything to do with this. In fact, he was fairly sure that he didn't. But it was what he got paid for wasn't it? Maybe, not this specific scenario, where he was wearing a new weave of ballistic fiber clothes, and Jack and Nora were on the other end of the range wielding sniper rifles.

He was only glad that Nora looked as unsure as he felt. He couldn't hear them talking, but Nora was holding her rifle more like she was using it as a walking stick, while Jack had it pointed down the range and was still fiddling with it.

"Alright Edward, are you ready?" Jack shouted down the range.

"Yes." He shouted back, un-enthusiastically.

Four rapid fire shots came from the gun, nobody had told him that the thing was modded to be an automatic. And four bullets hit him square in the chest, knocking the wind out of him as he crumpled to the ground with a curse.

He groaned on the ground for awhile, this was the worst decision he had ever made in his life. Shortly after he had hit the ground, however, was Nora's beautiful face worriedly looking over him.

"Are you all right?" She cried out in panic.

"I'm – Mngh – Fine." He had a hard time breathing at this point, both because of the wounds he had just received and the closeness of Nora.

"Let's get him in the house." She turned to tell Jack, "I'll treat his wounds."

One arm went over Jack's shoulders, and the other went over Nora's as they dragged him back to Cabot house. Wilhelmina fainted at the sight of them dragging him in, thinking that Edward was dead, so they took him downstairs, to his room and sat him up on the bed. Jack left to go tend to his mother, and Nora began to take off the ballistic-weave shirt.

Already four huge bruises were flowering up his abdomen, it would take a while before he'd be fully healed, and he groaned at the idea of an attack while he was in this condition.

"I've got some Med-X in my pack, for the pain, if you want it?" Nora asked, her fingers lightly going over each of the impacts that were still visible on his skin.

"Nah, I'll survive." He groaned, "I've been through a lot worse."

"I know." She said. He remembered that she was there at the Asylum after he'd been shot. Except last time he'd had to patch himself up as Jack and Nora descended into the basement, killing as many raiders as they could on the way down. 

That had been six months ago, and even though they didn't have any more jobs for her, Nora would pop by every once in awhile to help out, and he didn't understand it. This time just happened to be when Jack wanted to test out a new ballistic weave blend.

He noticed her hands were still on him, twitching against his stomach. Said stomach began to flip-flop around in his abdomen, and his heart leapt up into his throat. Even the slight intimacy left him reeling, his skin begging for more of her attention. Sure he'd been with a woman before, even sometimes multiple women at the same time, but that had been a long time ago when he'd still had his skin and hair. Damn, he hadn't even taken care of himself in awhile either, things had just gotten so busy when a band of Super Mutants had shown up on the front lawn unexpectedly.

Her thin deft fingers skittered down to his pants, unbuckling him with such ease that he swore she must've practiced. In mere moments his hard dick was in her warm hands, and he was getting more turned on by the second.

He groaned, a heavy groan, when she began to nuzzle him in her hands, pressing delicate kisses all over the underside of his cock. His pleasure was building up fast, he couldn't control it.

"Nora... I..." He wheezed, he couldn't finish any sentence, let alone a thought at this point.

"Shhh..." She whispered, right against him, blowing warm air on where her tongue had just been, and it felt wonderful.

Her mouth travelled up his length, and popped just the tip into her mouth. He moaned out something that had tried to have been close to her name, and her mouth sank lower until he was fully in her mouth and part way down her throat. He thought that he'd just die right there.

She was skilled, and she fucking knew it. Her small hands gentle massaged him through his jeans as she began to bob and suck down his cock hard and fast, her tongue swiveling against the underside of him.

He came quickly, and it felt like lightning bolting up his spine. He could barely even keep his eyes open as he was emptied directly down her throat.

Edward looked down to find Nora staring up at him with her big doe eyes, through her eye lashes, and she was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. Her mouth left him, and she smiled at him, gulping thickly. She tenderly put him away, zipping up his pants, just as he heard Jack descending the stairs to the basement.

"How's Edward?" He asked from the door.

"Oh, he'll be fine. But I've got to go, Hancock thinks there's going to be another Super Mutant attack on Goodneighbor soon. You want anything from civilization when I come back around again?" They both stepped outside his door, joking about what counted for civilization now. Edward could hear her sweet laughter fading up the stairs.

He collapsed back down on his bed, and hoped that Nora's next visit would be soon.


End file.
